


Empty Chairs

by Thatoliviathere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoliviathere/pseuds/Thatoliviathere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically part of a fic I was gonna write (and still might) but never got round to, posting it here so I can show it to someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Chairs

**Author's Note:**

> *a little context - this was gonna be a sad as fuck fic where the boys got to talk to the ghosts of all their dead friends one last time but I only ever wrote the meg bit oops. anyway after all their important family members and friends have gone meg is left ok*

At the end, the only figure that was left was Meg Masters. Or at least, the demon who used to inhabit Meg Masters. She was now taking the form of the last body they had seen her in, the brunette. For the first time Dean wondered if Meg remembered her human name at all. 

Dean glanced at Sam confused, and Sam shrugged his shoulders, eyebrows raised. Neither of them understood why Meg was there at all. Sure, she had helped them out a couple of times, but she had also been a bitch. Dean was sorry she had died, but other than that? No, there were a lot of people he missed a hell of a lot more. 

He didn't have long to dwell on it though, there was a strangled noise from the figure on his left, and Cas lurched forwards. He staggered towards Meg, and she smirked. 

'Left the best till last, did we Clarence?' 

Dean watched in awe, as Castiel reached Meg, and proceeded to embrace her, his hands on either side of her head, he lowered his lips to her forehead, muttering 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.' 

Meg smiled and closed her eyes. 'I know' 

'You did it all for me, I know that now' he whispered. 

She let out a small laugh. 'Took your time.' 

Castiel pulled back, and looked at her. 'Meg...' he started. 

'sssh, Cas, does he make you happy?' 

Castiel stiffened, and Dean could see the tension in his shoulders from across the room. 

'What do you...' he started to protest, but he stopped when he saw Meg's appraising look. 'Yes' he nodded. 'He does.' 

Sam glanced at Dean awkwardly, and Dean gave him his best 'what?! Shut up Sammy' expression, before turning back to watch the scene between Meg and Cas. 

She nodded. 'Good.' Meg leaned around Cas, and addressed Sam and Dean. 

'You're welcome, by the way. I died you know.' 

'Thank you, Meg.' Sam said. Dean said nothing, but received a sharp jab to the ribs from Sam. 

'Ow! Yeah... Err thanks Meg, we owe you one?' 

She snorted and shook her head. 'whatever, see you boys.' 

She turned her attention back to Cas, and their eyes met. Carefully, he put out his hand, and cupped her cheek into it. Meg leaned into the touch, eyes glistening. 'I can almost feel you Clarence. Guess you're a real boy after all.' 

Cas let out a small sob, and she smiled softly. 'you're my unicorn Cas.' 

Beside Dean, Sam stiffened. He obviously knew the significance of Meg's words, although Dean was still confused. He made a mental note to ask Sam about it later. 

Meg was starting to blur around the edges now, and it was getting harder and harder for Dean to keep his eyes on her. It was like his attention was slipping away. 

'No' Cas whispered. 

'Yes, I'm sorry.' Meg replied. 'See you later, Castiel.' 

'No' he whispered again. The pressure on his palm was fading, as Meg slipped from reality. The shadow fading. Leaving Cas alone. 

A few seconds passed, and Castiel remained still. 

'Errr, Cas?' Dean asked after a while. 

No reply. Suddenly, Castiel whipped around and strode up to Dean. Dean took a step backwards on instinct, before his brain kicked in. 'This is Cas' it said. 'chill out'. when Castiel reached Dean, he didn't hesitate. He launched himself into his arms, with a pained cry of 'Dean'. 

Dean stood still for a second, before placing his arms around the fallen angels back. 'Hey, it's ok buddy. Cas, it's ok'. Castiel's hands were bunching in Deans shirt, and his face was buried deep in the crook of Dean's neck. 

'It hurts.' he whispered. Dean gave Sam a startled glance over the top of Cas' head. Sam motioned for him to say something. 

'Yeah. Yeah I get that. It will hurt Cas. That's one of the perks of being human guess, and there'll be a lot more where that came from.' 

Cas has stilled slightly, his breathing less ragged as he listens to Dean. 

'You know what Cas, it'll hurt, and you'll be sad, but we'll get through this.' 

He brought his hands to Cas' shoulders, and gently pushed the smaller man back. He takes a deep breath, and looks into his eyes. 

'Castiel, it hurts, because it mattered.'


End file.
